how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Monday Night Football
Recap The gang are excitedly planning their traditional Super Bowl viewing party when Wendy tells them about the death and funeral of Mark (who the gang admit they don't even know once Wendy is gone). Because attending the funeral would mean missing the Super Bowl (and because they don't even know Mark) they decide they can just send flowers. That is, until Carl throws another patron out of bar for suggesting the same thing. The next night, after praying to the TiVo gods, they head to the funeral with plans to watch the Super Bowl after. But the wake at the bar lasts for hours and they realize they won't have time to watch the game that night. Lily says they should give up on watching it and check the score. But Ted reminds them of the importance of watching it together by talking about previous games and how they watched it. The first year (2003) the tradition starts with Lily excited about commercials and Marshall loving the wings. The next year (2004), Marshall gets Barney started with gambling. By 2006, it's a full-fledged addiction and Robin is becoming part of the tradition (where she fits in great). In deference to the sacred traditions, the gang make a pact to avoid hearing anything about the game until they can watch it together. Ted decides to work from home to avoid contamination. Barney arrives and handcuffs himself to the radiator so he won't check the score. He explains he has a lot of money riding on the game. Ted leaves him alone while he goes to get the wings. He wears the "Sensory Deprivator 5000" to keep from learning anything about the game while he goes to the sports bar. He returns to the apartment, realizes he has to make a second trip out for missing dipping sauce and heads back out. He slips on a stray pool ball and narrowly avoids hearing the score. While Ted is gone, Barney escapes. He races down the street trying to find someone who can tell him the score. However, no one seems to know anything. Not even Emmitt Smith. He finally gets the score to discover how much he has lost in a newspaper. Meanwhile, Robin has particular difficulties because she works at a news station. She cries about how she has lost her friend Mark and her coworkers sympathize and censor themselves. But a field reporter blurts out the winning team on an unrelated story ruining things for Robin. At the same time, Marshall is hiding out with Lily and her kindergarten class. But one of the students, Doug, sees an opportunity for profit when he learns Marshall is trying to avoid hearing the score. He extorts 8 bucks from Marshall but continues to torment Marshall because he is in love with Lily. Marshall finally gets Doug off his back by blackmailing him with a splash of juice in his lap and the embarrassment of being seen with wet pants. Marshall and Lily make it through the day without hearing the score until they pass by the janitor who is listening to it on the radio. The gang meet back at the apartment that night. Everybody but Ted knows the score but don't let on. However, Ted still learns the outcome of the game too early: Knowing who Barney has bet on means that Barney's devastated screams in the next room "ruin the game for everyone". However, they decide to watch the game anyway and have a great time. Category:Holiday episodes Continuity *Future Ted explains how he has talked about many holidays: Christmas ( ), Halloween ( ), and Thanksgiving ( ). *Barney's gambling addiction was first shown in . *The Sensory Deprivator 5000 makes a comeback years later in . *Once Marshall finally gains leverage over Doug, he asks the kid for his Pudding Snack Pack. Marshall's love of Pudding Snack Packs is previously alluded to in . Gallery :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Monday Night Football images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors * In the scene where Marshall wets the boy's pants in Lily's class, the juice packet keeps changing from standing position to lying on the table between shots. *Barney says that he doesn't wear suits in funerals. However, in , he is shown wearing a suit at Marshall's dad's funeral. Allusions and Outside References *Lily's comment about Janet Jackson and the halftime show is a reference to the halftime show controversy that occurred in 2004. *Emmitt Smith claims that dance was more important than football. He had recent appeared on and won Dancing with the Stars. *The actual Super Bowl game that occured in 2007 was between the Indianapolis Colts and the Chicago Bears. The score was 29-17. Music *Young Folks - Peter Bjorn and John Other Notes Guests *Charlene Amoia - Wendy the Waitress *Joe Nieves - Carl *Monique Edwards - Producer *Emmitt Smith - Himself *Nicholas Roget-King - Doug Reception Staci Krause of IGN gave this episode a rating of 5.4 out of 10. This is the lowest rating given by IGN to any episode in season 2. References External Links * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2